


Stuck in a Gacha Game, the SCP event

by RuraScarlet



Category: SCP Foundation, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuraScarlet/pseuds/RuraScarlet
Summary: genshin good. adds to skipboi characters
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in a Gacha Game, the SCP event

Doctor Edison fell through the hole between worlds with a pair of wings and a sword in hand. He flew freely through the world, testing out the new VR system the Foundation had made to assist in pataphysical work. The plan was for him to jump between various games to see if the hopping worked at all— and then exit upon reaching Genshin Impact.

Which. Technically didn't _not_ happen. But something fucked up, and now, the regular baseline earth, and Teyvat, have melded together. More like— like the people of earth replaced those of Teyvat, actually. Edison had no idea what he did wrong. He took off his helmet right before he hit "OUTLANDERS, YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE" to check for instructions, and somehow it all went to shit.

...though to be honest, he was absolutely loving it.

It's been around a week since then. A good part of this is that aside from the random remnant of the modern world, and occasional glitches in the code, everything just seamlessly moves together. People even generally forget where they came from! He met up with Gerald randomly, a while back in Mondstadt, and he just went on and on about his work in Good Hunter— explaining the accidents and fires along the way. Edison just nodded. This was way too fun to stop.

He wandered a lot since then, and collected many anemoculi before realizing that they can be offered up to Barbatos— who truly looks like Kondraki, if people weren't literally dumbed down by the effect of the world. Which reminded him to visit the man in his office— honorary scout appointed by Zyn, who was head of the Knights of Favonius, tamer of Stormterror the indestructable lizard, and the absolute adorer of wildlife that one would think his vision was Dendro instead of Anemo (though being an archon means visions need not apply).

Speaking of visions, however, Edison himself does not possess one. He resonates with Anemo for now, but considering how the game was explained to him, this is subject to change.

And so he goes forth, exploring the world and uncovering its secrets. Who knows, maybe if he defeats the game, he'll be a hero once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> please do interact with your takes on this


End file.
